ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: The Ultimate Legends
Plot In an alternate universe, Vegito and the rest of the Fusion fighters find out that there is a disturbance in another universe that can effect the others. So they decided to send their strongest fighter,Cam;into the other universe to solve the problem. Little did they know that he was going to get the battles of his life....... Characters Major Characters Ultimate Cam Ultimate Trevauntee Marrow Minor Characters Goku Gohan Vegeta Bulma Chi-Chi March of The Super-Droid Saga Episode 1: The world is enjoying Its 200 years of peace since the events of Dragonball GT.These years has been peaceful and promising.The Z fighters were able to rest and live their lives.After a while they all parted ways moving to different planetsto make new families and make new advantures.Thanks to the teachings of Goten and Trunks the Humans now have the ability to protect themselves.Now most of the Z fighters have all passed away and the one who started it all,Goku,is ready to choose the next Generation. '' ''"''Yo! Goku! You here?" A blue haired man said entering a large Dojo."Oh hey Tre! You ready for another sparring lesson?" Goku says.Goku is now very elderly and is around 250 years old.This is possible because Shenron granted him very slowed age growth so he could protect the Earth longer."Hey sorry I am late I caught some bandits trying to rob this one bank and I just had to step in." Tre says taking off his civilian clothes.Goku grops his cane and stands up straight."These 10 years of your training has really paid off,Tre. You have grown a lot." Goku then powers up into Super Saiyan."But that doesnt mean you can beat me,and truely finish your training." Tre chuckles a little bit and powers up also,"This is gonna be fun." Tre then charges at Goku focusing to keep him guessing by switching martial arts every few hits.Tre threw an array of punches towards Goku,although He dodged it and jabbed him in the ribs.Tre skidded across the floor and flipped up getting into his stance.''Alright,Tre thought to him self,time to get interesting. ''This time Goku bolted towards Tre,but Tre was ready,in a split second he pivoted to to the left(Goku was coming at his right) and used Goku's own weight and momentum to unbalance him.Goku quickly recovered by landing on the wall and pushing off,to use slam Tre in the stomach. Tre tried his best to keep his balance,but Goku slide kicked him in the leg,making him awkwardly fall to his knees.Tre slowly lifted himself off the ground to see Goku in the air charging a kamehameha."Kame..." Tre looked up in fear until he got an idea."Hammmeee.." Tre acted quickly and started to tuning a circle at near super sonic speed,creating a small tornado."HAAAAAAA!!!!" Goku said thrusting his hands towards Tres vortex,also pushing his energy wave there.The wave sped towards the cyclone at blazing speed slamming into it,although it started to circle in it,sending it back towards Goku. The Kamehameha spiraled towards it creator.Goku spun off of the blast,only to be caught by Tre's ki blast.Goku took a moderate amount of damage,even making him burst through the wall.Goku recovered from the attack and looked towards Tre,who was rocketing through the whole in the wall."You have really shown me that you have grown.I didnt think you would have taken me to go this far."Goku said powering up.As he was doing this the sky and earth both began to rumble.Everything seemed lime Choas and all through this Tre watched as Goku went form Super Saiyan all the way to Super Saiyan 4The Kamehameha spiraled towards it creator.Goku spun off of the blast,only to be caught by Tre's ki blast.Goku took a moderate amount of damage,even making him burst through the wall.Goku recovered from the attack and looked towards Tre,who was rocketing through the whole in the wall."You have really shown me that you have grown.I didnt think you would have taken me to go this far."Goku said powering up.As he was doing this the sky and earth both began to rumble.Everything seemed lime Choas and all through this Tre watched as Goku went form Super Saiyan all the way to Super Saiyan 4. ''Woah,he never went this hard on me! I'm gonna do my best! ''Tre though a powering up into his max, Ultimate Super Saiyan 5. Once transformed,Tre instantly moved towards Goku,but even instant has a higher.Goku was already behind him by the time he moved.Pain suddenly shot up Tre's side.When he looked down Goku was just standing straight smiling."Three,two.." Instantly Tre felt a barrage of pain up and down his back,leading him to cough up a lot of blood.Tre then lifted his foot and attempted to round house him,but Goku was already steps ahead of him strategy wise.Goku raised his palm and screeched out a technique that He didn't even teach Tre.Tre's body started to relax and he started to feel as if was one with the earth.Rooted,like a planet.Goku sped toward him full force a day smashed his head into Tre's chest,that felt as if he was hit by a train going 900 miles per hour.He started to fall back,but his legs were rooted,so is upperbody lunged forward.Goku then started to punch him lime a dummy,until he seemed to get bored and realesed Tre from his prison. Tre fell to his knees seemingly beaten."I-I can't..." He said getting up powering up to his max."'GIVE UP!'''" Tre said shooting a full power Absolute Kamehameha.Goku looked at the blast and focused his power."TIME FOR MY NEW TECHNIQUE!!! NEO-KAMEHAMEHA!!!" He says as he shot a Purple energy wave towards Tre's. The Beam's Collide with an amazing Ki output that shakedown the rest of the planet.The beams destroyed the ground under Goku making him fall and loose ground."Now is my chance! GOOOOOO!" Tre says forcing all his power in the wave.The wave over powered Goku's NEO-KAMEHAMEHA,leading Goku to get engulfed.When the battle was over,Tre slowly walked towards the crater."Goku??" He said weakly.He looked into the crater and saw the old man float out of the gigantic hole.He lifted his head up and gave Tre a thumbs up."You passed! With flying colors too!" Goku said landing right infront of Tre.At these words Tre leaped into he air with joy. About an hour later later Tre and Goku had cleaned up the Dojo and they were ready to say goodbye."Its been great! I had some awesome times with you Goku!!" Tre said grabbing his things."Wait Tre....I want you to have this." Goku said giving him his staff."It was given to me by my grandpa Gohan and I want you to have it." Tre smiled and gives Goku a hug.While this was happening a young man,around Tre's age,walked into the dojo."Huh? Who's this Goku?" Tre says letting go of him."Oh,this is my friend,Vegeta's student.He graduated around 2 days ago.I thought you two could become friends and form..." Goku says staring off."the next Next Z-Fighters." The two looked at each other in complete darkness.Tre then broke the silence."I'm Tre." He said extending his hand.Tre never noticed this before but there height differnce was really large."I'm Marrow." he stayed shaking his hand."And I'm 10 ft 11 inches." He says as if reading Tre's mind."You human?" Tre asked."Nah I'm saiyan." He says beating his chest like a monkey.All of them laugh,until they all feel a extremely powerful Power Level."WOAH! What is that!" Marrow said bursting through the doors."ITS ENORMOUS!! THE HIGHEST I EVER FELT!!" Tre says. The three saiyans began to tense up at this amazing powerlevel."I though we had more time!" Goku said."Me and Vegeta have been sensing this power for a week now,but it has arrived way earlier. Then Expected!" Goku says looking at the two."Goku,but take this." Goku then takes a sword for Marrow.The two saiyans then nod at each other and they take off to find this new threat ahead. Category:Pages added by The Kaio-Ken Kid Category:Stories Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories written by The Kaio-Ken Kid